Dealing
by Shadowwolf2371
Summary: ***Chapter 2 now up***Hermione offers to help Draco deal with the problems he has. will he allow her to help? Please read and review!!!
1. Default Chapter

Draco walked down the pier and sat down. As he stared blankly out onto the bay his thoughts wandered to the way his life always seemed to get screwed over. The most recent battle had been between him, his father Voldemort and Dumbledore.  
  
Draco had looked over just in time to see his father crumple and fall to the ground after the Dark Lord had muttered the curse that would take the life from his body. Draco still remembered how the Dark Lord had said "Avada Kedavra." And the malice that had been in his voice. Then he painfully remembered how the Drak Lord turned to him and was about to commit his life to the same fate as his father's but just then Dumble dore stepped in and stopped him. With the help of Draco and the Dream Team (A/N Mione, Harry and Ron) Dumbledore had sent the Dark Lord to the grave for the last time and everyone was left to pick up the pieces of their shattered lives and mourn their losses.  
  
Draco had not had anyone to mourn with although he had many to mourn for. It had been three years since the Dark Lord had been killed but Draco was still not healed emotionally all the way.  
  
Someone had been walking down the pier but Draco had not noticed her until she was standing above him. He pulled out his wand and sprang up out of instinct.  
  
"It's only you Granger. Do you really have to make someone have a heart attack?"  
  
Hermione sat down. "I'm sorry Draco but I was in the neighborhood and saw you sitting alone over here and decided to see how you were doing."  
  
"Not good. It's been three years and I'm still having trouble dealing with what I saw."  
  
"I am too but maybe together we could deal with it." Hermione suggested hopefully.  
  
"Me deal with my problems with a mudblood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I.I. don't know." Draco stammered.  
  
"Come on how hard will it be?"  
  
"I.um. ok I guess."'  
  
They both stood up and Hermione gave Draco a hug. He hugged her back with tears threatening to pour from her storm cloud grey eyes.  
  
Ok how was that? If I get 5 reviews I keep writing. 


	2. chapter2

I forgot the almighty disclaimer last chapter so here goes: I am not J. K. Rowling nor do I want to be. I do not own Harry Potter (I do wish that owned Draco though, yummy yummy!) Review the story and I'll give you some caffeine (Wild Cherry Pepsi maybe?)  
  
*****  
  
Draco's thoughts  
  
Draco Held tight to Hermione as tears spilled down his cheeks. She backed off and wiped the tears off his face. "It'll be OK Draco." *****  
  
Hermione's thoughts  
  
He's so cute he's in pain. Hey wait did I just think that? Am I falling for him? No that can't be it. He is cute though...  
  
******  
  
Draco's thoughts  
  
She's beautiful. Hold up! Did I just think that? Well she is beautiful. I'm gonna try talking with her and see where that leads.  
  
*****  
  
Hemione's thoughts  
  
"I'll try it and we'll see where it leads. OK Hermione?" There was so much caring in his voice and his eyes were filled with sorrow but there was something new creeping in: hope.  
  
***** Draco and Hermione sat in the room that Hermione had rented in someone's house. They had been talking for about 2 hours about anything and everything. Draco seemed to be cheering up and warming up to the fact that not all muggles were as bad as he was raised to believe.  
  
When they were ready to call it a night Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Listen, I'm sorry but I have to go to my cottage and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye."  
  
And with that he was off to where he was staying for the night.  
  
I think I'm falling for him, I really do.  
  
She tried to sleep but every time she tried she couldn't. She just kept thinking about him over and over again. Finally when she had had enough she got out of bed, got dressed and went for a walk around the village.  
  
Cliffhanger!!! I've had that happen to me so many times lol. But anyways here's the deal: you review me I review you. K?  
  
Knuckles 


End file.
